An Assassin's Pride - On Hold
by Sadistic Demons
Summary: AU - Rated T - M Deidara x Chikaku (OC) and Sasuke x Minari (OC.) Chikaku and the other Akatsuki members are known was the Crimson Assassin group. A group of Assassins that kill for fun. Yet also Actors. After Chikaku saves a little girl named Minari, Pein starts to doubt her abilities, though Deidara thinks differently. Meanwhile, Minari's getting close the little Sasuke.
1. Ch1: Who are you? Romeo for thy Juliet

**_Title: _****An Assassin's Pride.**

**_Rating: _****T - M**

**_Pairing: Dei x Chika_**

**_Chapter: _****Who Are You? Romeo for love thy Juliet.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own NARUTO or ANY of its characters. BUT... I do own Chikaku Shinkusuna as well as Minari Umeriyu, and all the things that happen to these two characters, as well as the PLOT (Plot? Psh.. I haven't got one... Yet. Hehe.) of this story.**

**I also do not own the script of Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespear.**

**Note: ****Review! This is AU completely! It will have explicit scenes in later chapters (Chapters will be marked for the raiting.) Flame if you like. Ask Questions. It is using my OC (Chikaku) as well.**

**Based around Tokyo Regions, for each Ninja Village.**

**IF YOU DO NOT LIKE HORRIFIC SCENES OR GORE... DONT READ. THIS IS; T - M+ RATINGS!**

* * *

**Summery:**

"It was Fast, Blurry and done in a flash. The only thing I caught a glimpse of was the long wave red hair, and the streaks of blood. That was it before blacking out. They said I woke up gripping a mask, and that was all I could remember. The night I was saved, by an unknown person. Whoever it was, is my hero."

Minari Umeriyu was a first year middle school child when she was saved by an unknown person (Chikaku Shinkusuna). The only thing the girl has to remember that night was a cracked mask left behind. She was lucky to be alive, and was popular among some children in her school.

"It was said, that the cold-hearted assassin had striked again, but this time leaving behind a young girl name Umeriyu Minari." The whole thing was over the news, but the only thing that ran through the childs mind was... "Who is the person that had saved Minari that night? And why? Who is the cold-hearted Assassin, that goes by the name of the "Crimson Camellia"?"

* * *

**Character Roles:**

_Crimson Camellia / Kokoro Kiyoko (Shakespear Actress) - Chikaku Shinkusuna_

_Black Artist / Bakuhatsu Iwaki (Shakespear Actor) - Deidara_

_Assassin Group / Undercover Actors/Actress' - Akatasuki_

_____Undercover College Students / Investigators - Team 7, 8 and 10._

___Soul Surviver - Minari Umeriyu_

_FBI - ANBU Black Ops._

_Police - Jounin + Chuunin._

_Students - Genin and Academy Students._

_Hokkaido Region - Fire Country; Sapparo - Leaf Village_

_Kinki Region - Earth Country; Osaka - Rock Village_

_Kanto Region - Wind Country; Yokohama - Sand Village_

_Tohoku Region - Lightning Country; Sendai - Cloud Village_

_Kyuushu Region - Water Country; Kagoshima - Mist Village_

_Okinawa - Assassin's Land (Akatsuki's Base)_

* * *

**_Chapter One: Who Are You? Romeo for Love thy Juliet._**

"What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet."

- William Shakespear -

~xx-X-xx~

[Flashback: Two Years ago]

_"Who... Are you?"_

_That was the first thing the red-haired girl heard, and the last thing the thugs in front of her would say. Soon within her hands were to blades, and each blade, was soon dragged across the skin, that was perfectly fitting around the male duo's necks. Her face, covered by a mask, her purple orbs, with no feeling inside them staring into the souls. Gurgles being heard, from the thugs that were soon choking on their own blood, and fell to the ground._

_"Who am I?"_

_She repeated with no emotion embedded into the words. Thinking to herself as she shook the red liquid of her blades, before putting them back where she had removed them from. Sighing softly._

_"Why.. Should thy say. For, thou art who know me... Just be few letters, for thine to form a word. Thus creating... Thy's singular name."_

_She didn't mean to be poetic about her explination, it was just natural. The girl had been reading to many of those books, her master had brought her._

_"But. I guess, I am... Crimson Camellia."_

_The mask dropping to the floor, as the eyes of the child sitting behind her against the wall, widened at the name. The black bangs drapped over her red rubical eyes, before she blacked out, after the women disappeared._

[End of Flashback]

* * *

[Present Time: Two Years After; Annerversary of her Rescue]

"Minari-chan... Minari-chan!"

The black haired, pale girl turned around to be confronted by the pink-haired child. The girls bright green orbs, sparkling, while her red orbs were dull. Any emotion the girl held the day before vanished.

"Ah. Sakura-chan... Sorry." The smile appeared. "I didn't hear you..."

The two females, walked the streets off Sapparo, in the Hokkaido region of Japan. The sun shone down on the city, as they planned to meet up with their other friends from school. Minari, only half listened to how the girl went on about the boy in her class, Uchiha Sasuke, if she recalled from any other day that the girl rambled on about. _'How could she forget... My bestest friend.' _Sakura turned to her friend as she stopped to stare at the poster pinned up in a shop window. Standing beside her, the red orbs stared at the blonde-haired man and red-haired women, on the poster. In big bold letters, where the words "Romeo and Juliet." with a description underneath.

"Come see. Romeo and Juliet, live. Two houses, Romance and a Tradegy. Friday at 6pm. Bring your friends."

Sakura read it out as Minari read the actors and actress'.

"Kokoro Kiyoko as Juliet and Bakuhatsu Iwaki as Romeo"

"We have to go and watch it.. Minari-chan."

"Mhm... I don't know." She looked at the sky. "It's been two years... I don't feel up to it."

"Sakura-chan! Minari-chan! Quickly!"

The two looked over seeing the blonde haired girl and the blue haired girl waving at them, all chirpy and fangirling. Well the blue-haired female was just blushing and smiling.

"Its Iwaki-san!"

"And Kiyo-san!"

Both girls looked at each other, before sprinting over to where the squealing girls were as the actors and actress' were walking to the theatre, Minari stopped as she passed two people wearing casual clothes. Her gaze went back to the others as they called her name, taking once glance back, at the red strands blowing in the wind, before disappearing around the corner.

x-XX-x

"It was her."

Chikaku stopped after turning the corner, and looking back as Deidara looked at her. Sighing, he took her hand and dragged her towards the cafe. The girl blushed slightly, and growled letting out a small 'tch' at the man's actions. She knew he was smirking, even if all she saw was the back of his head.

"Naw... Is thou _Little Romeo_ annoyed?" A smirkled spreaded across her face, as the boy stopped and trembled a little. "So it is true. Madame Juliet, has irritated thy Monsiour Romeo."

"Cut it out. Baka Chika-chan."

She stood there and smiled. "Alas, that love, whose view is muffled still, Should, without eyes, see pathways to his will!" He glared at her which made her grin so more, "Ahh. Thou has redden'd, at thy ladies words. But... For now." She tapped his cheek. "We should run."

x-XX-x

The girls flooded the bare street, as Chikaku soon gripped the boys hand and started to run back the other way, her eyes staring at the girls that were running towards them, as the purple orbs caught the red orbs, though she was soon swept off the floor, and set on the roof, next to the man, as the girls and boys swarmed around where they stood.

"Dei... What now?"

"Hm. It's your fault." She looked at him as he glared at her. "You and your stupid teasing."

"Iwa-hn!"

Her eyes widened as the girls jaws dropped, when he had kissed her. He pulled away and smirked. She stood there stunned as the heat rose to her cheeks, making her blush.

"Thus... An thy Lady Juliet is for redden'd, due the actions, of Sir Romeo."

"B-b-baka Iwaki!"

They were cut of with squeals from the girls, which soon hurt her ears, as well as his. Though both their gazes turned to the red orbs that were full of shock, with a hint of fear. Minari stood there trembling, her lips moved, as she mumbled the name. Once that had happened, her face was soon covered with the help of Deidara, as he stared at the sadistic smile that had stitched itself to her face. The police soon arrived, as the two lept off the low garage roof, and stood there, before being escorted to the theatre.

* * *

[Later the Day: 6pm - Opening]

Stage Directions - [ ... ] | Narrator - Bold | Fights - Italics.

{Act 1 - Prolouge}

**Two households, both alike in dignity, In fair Verona, where we lay our scene, From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.**

**From forth the fatal loins of these two foes A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life; Whole misadventured piteous overthrows Do with their death bury their parents' strife.**

**The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love, And the continuance of their parents' rage, Which but their children's end, nought could remove.**

** Is now the two hour's traffic of our stage; The which if you with patient ears attend, What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.**

{Scene 1 - Verona; A public place.}

[Enter Sampson and Gregory, of the house of Capulet, armed with swords and bucklers.]

Sampson stood opposit his fellow friend, and sighed, to ask him a question. "Gregory, o' my word, we'll not carry coals." To reply to the company of Sampson, Gregory answered.

"No, for then we should be colliers."

Slightly curious the boy asked again another question with an opinon, "I mean, an we bi in choler, we'll draw." Gregpry nodded in agreement, to prove this he once again had answered the boys question.

"Ay, while you live, draw your neck out o' the collar."

Drawing his sword, he moved the action with his words. "I strike quickly, being moved." This soon caused Gregory to ask his own question, as the man had sheathed his once drawn sword.

"But thou art not quickly moved to strike." Like said he had asked, and for Sampson had turned to the man, and answered. "A dog of the house of Montague moves me."

Short chuckle emitted from Gregory's mouth, to retor the mans answer. "To move is to stir; and to be valiant is to stand: Therefore, if thou art moved, thou runn'st away."

Sampson replied with a vengeful fighteous grin. "A dog of that house shall move me to stand: I will take the wall of any man or maid of Montague's." As Gregory chuckled, at the mans reply.

~xxXxx~

Chikaku sat there spinning on the chair, her face turned with a scowl, as the girl, held the script following the trail behind the actors who were currently on the stage. The scowl was there for how their words talked about her own kind, being weak, and she for one was not as weak as the play emitted the Women of the world to be. Deidara entered her area as the girl turned her head a little more to look at the blonde male, as he sighed and smiled.

"Chika-chan."

"Don't call me that.. Baka Dei-kun."

She lifted herself up as her eyes looked at him, through the mirror infront of her, as the paper dropped onto the table, while he walked over to her. She didn't want to do this play, for many reasons. One it was tragic, yet the other is because she was always being the women, who was woo'd _-as they would have to referre it in some of the plays-_ by the man, and that man being Deidara.

"Chikaku, relax."

"How can I relax, when I have to be _oh poor Juliet,_ the one who falls in love with _the hopeless romantic Romeo_, of Montague." Her voice in a mocking, yet irritated tone. He just sighed, and ruffled her hair, which soon went to her swatting his hand away, just so he could frown, while she rested her head, against his lower chest, sighing.

"I'm sorry. I just.. Really don't feel like it. It's been two years after I messed up that request from Pein." He frowned, as she stood up and hugged him, burying her head into his chest, as he hugged back.

~xxXxx~

Gregory looked at the man, and simply sighed, before saying his sentence; "The quarrel is between our masters and their men." Sampson smirked, and nodded, answering;

"'Tis all one, I will show myself a tyrant: When I have fought with the men, I weill be cruel with the maids, and cut off their heads."

The looked that appeared across the mans face, of curiousness with a hint of disgust, but only a small hint. Questioning the man looked at his friend. "The heads of the maids?"

Sampson mearly replied with a nod of the head before answering. "Ay, the heads of the maids, or their maidenheads; take it in what sense thou wilt."

A small chuckle came from the other, laced with confusion. "They must take it in sense that feel it."

The crowd let out a couple of chuckles, before Sampson continued, and looked towards them, holding out his hand, while one placed on his chest, as if to mock a romantic man, "Me they shall feel while I am able to stand: and 'tis known I am a pretty piece of flesh." He grinned sweetly, before turning to Gregory and winking, with a small chuckle, as the crowd chuckled once more.

Though Gregory just sighed and shrugged before retoring to the latters words. "'Tis well thou art not fish; if thou hadst, thou hadst been poor John. Draw thy toll! here comes two of the house of the Montagues."

Sampson turn to the two approchments and smiled, his hand going to his weapon, while the other rested on his hip still. "My naked weapon is out: quarrel I will back thee."

The cock of a head, and a risen eyebrow, lead Gregory to ask in a tone that was unknown. "How! turn thy back and run?"

Though defiantly, Sampson held his hand up to the man, in a stop gesture, his other scoping the hair from his face. "Fear me not."

Another sigh from the other, as he shook his head in disblief and lowering his friends hand, before turning his gaze back to the aproching men. "No, marry; I fear thee!"

This time, it was Sampsons turn to cock his head, and raise a brow, in confusion, before asking the loyal friend a question, "Let us take the law of our sides; let them begin." as the friend of the latter replied back, in curtsiousness.

"I will frown as I pass by, and let them take it as they list."

Sampson huffed and turned back to the men who were only now close to the duo of Capulet. "Nay, as they dare. I will bite my thumb at them; which is a disgrace to them, if they bear it."

[Enter Abraham and Balthasar]

"Do you bite your thumb at us, sir?" Abraham asked while stood with Balthasar, as Sampson mockingly bowned and replied.

"I do bite my thumb, sir."

"Do you bite your thumb at us, sir?" Abraham asked once again, with more emphsis on the word, 'sir' in agitation and the sarcasm of the bow performed.

Sampson stood aside to his partner Gregory "Is the law of our side, if I say ay?" as due reply Gergory muttered the single word of; "No." to which Sampson soon turned to Abraham and answered his repeated question.

"No, sir, I do not bite my thumb at you, sir, but I bite my thumb, sir."

Though Gregory had soon asked the man of opposing, "Do you quarrel, sir?"

"Quarrel, sir! No, sir." Abraham replied.

Sampson held out his right hand while his left was firmly on his hip, "If you do, sir, I am for you: I serve as a good man as you." Abraham chuckled at this replying to the blonde actor, "No better."

"Well, sir." Gregory finished the rest of the sentence for Sampson, as he pontied to the man, "Say 'better:' here comes on of my master's kinsmen." As Sampson nodded, agreeing with the man beside him. "Yes, better, sir."

In disbelief. Abraham rose an eyebrow at the sentence. "You lie."

Sampson smirked, just to reply, while his hand would retret to the handle of his sword, as well as the man Gregory to. "Draw, if you be men. Gregory, remeber thy swashing blow. They fight."

[Enter Benvolio (Sasori "Reanimated Ver.") ]

"Part, fools!" He said raising his hand, as the other to his sword. "Put up your swords; you know not what you do." He asked before slightly answering the question. "Beats down their swords." As he turned to the approching other Capulet.

[Enter Tybalt (Hidan) ]

"What, art thou drawn among these heartless hinds?" He muttered before turning to Sasori. "Turn thee, Benvolio," Hidan gestured to the man, his hand retoring to the hand of his sword as well. "Look upon thy death."

Sasori smiled, and slightly pulled the sword from its sheath. "I do but keep the peace: put up thy sword, Or manage it to part these men with me." Drawing the sword fully now as Hidan had done the same, and retorted to the words Sasori played from the script that he had mesmorized.

"What, drawn, and talk of peace!" Holding his sword, and arm in the air, and standing of a stance, preparing for a battle. "I hate the word, As I hate hell, all Montagues, and thee:" Sasori, prepared his own stance, while Hidan finished. "Have at thee, coward!"

_They fight, swords swing as the crowd were intrigued with the performing battle, more and more of both houses of the Montague and the Capulets entered within the battle, joining the fray: then enter the Citizen and their clubs._

~xxXxx~

Chikaku stood there and sighed, watching them from the side of the stage, next to the blonde actor. Both hate with the dragging out of each scene, they just wanted it over with already, yawning slightly. After what happened before they reached the cafe and theatre, the two were tied, and what's more, Deidara had got a beating from Chikaku for the random kiss he had given her, in front of all their fans, and making her look like a love-sick women.

~xxXxx~

{skipping rest of the scene, and onto Benvolio and Romeo's meeting.}

[Enter Romeo (Deidara), Exit Montague and Lady Montague.]

Sasori stood as Deidara walked towards the man. "Good-morro, cousin." Deidara nodded his head, "Is the day so young?" He asked as Sasori sighed "But new struck nine."

Deidara looked at the ceiling then to the crowd. "Ay me! Sad hours seem long." Frowning before turning back to the actor. "Was that my father that went hence so... Fast?" Nodding in reply Sasori turned forward, his hands on his hips. "It was. What sadness lengthens Romeo's hours?"

"Not having that, which, having, makes them short." Arching a brow Sasori turned to the blonde actor.

"In love?"

"Out-" He so replied to be cut of by the latter. "Of love?"

A shook of the head, as he lowered it to look at the floor with a sigh, saddened. "Out of her favour, where I am in love."

"Alas, that love, so gentle in his veiw, should be so tyrannous and rough in proof!" Sasori replied as Deidara lifted his head, the girls in the crowd awe'd at his words, as Chikaku gulped and looked away know what was coming next.

"Alas, that love, whose view is muffled still," Deidara turned his head away looking towards the red-haired girl, before Sasori sighed. "Should without eyes, see pathways to his will." The blonde looked back towards the other, with his hand on his chest, and a sorrowful look on his face.

"Where shall we dine? O me! What fray was here?" Sasori crossed his arms over his chest, while Deidara asked the questions, one hand on his hip, looking foward to the man. "Yet tell me not, for I have heard it all. Here's much to do with hate, but more with love."

He grinned and turned to face the crowd. "Why, then, O brawling love! O loving hate!" The grin fading back to a frown. "O any thing, of nothing first create! O heavy lightness! Serious vanity! Mis-shapen chaos of well-seeming forms!" A sadden look appeared while the girls still looked from the crowd in awe mode, yet the two males on the stage grumbled deep within their conciousness.

"Feather of lead, bright smoke, cold fire, sick health! Still-waking sleep, that is not what it is!" Turning to the boy, he held his hands out. "This love feel I, that feel no love in this." The pained look, as he shook his head. "Dost thou not laugh?"

Placing a hand on Deidara's shoulder, Sasori shook his head before replying with his lines. "No, cox, I rather weep."

"Good heart, at what?" He asked the red-haired actor once more, with the same saddened expression. Though the question was answered once again, as Sasori tapped the man's cheek softly, while a few adults in the crowd laughed.

"At thy good heart's oppression." He replied with a warm smile, gripping the shoulder of Deidara slightly more.

{Skipping to Scene II - A street}

[Enter Capulet, Paris (Itachi) and Servent]

Walking along the street _-while Chika, Sasori and Deidara where sitting there bored, backstage, Chikaku more border since her part still hadn't arrived-_ The actor who played as Capulet looked towards Itachi, and the servant with them, before starting his lines, while Itachi looked around and the servant staring towards the ceiling of the stage.

"But Montague is bound as well as I, in penalty alike; and 'tis not hard, I think, for men so old as we to keep the peace." Itachi nodded and turned his head to the male,

"Of honourable reckoning are you both; and pity 'tis you lived at odds so long. But now, my lord, what say you to my suit?"

The man smiled his hand behind his back, as on across his lower chest, as they walked. "But saying o'er what I have said before: My child is yet a stranger in the world;" He said with a serious yet conversal look of pride for the latter daughter he would be on about.

"She hath not see the change of fourteen years, let two more summers wither in their pride," Turning to Itachi he nodded. "Ere we may think her ripe to be a bride." Itachi nodded as well while looking towards the man, with the same expression, though more softer in understanding.

"Younger than she are happy mothers made."

"And too soon marr'd are those so early made." He retorted to the known to be of a question. "The earth hath swallow'd all my hopes but she," Lowering his head and sighed. "She is the hopeful lady of my earth:" Itachi had nodded at the words, and smiled.

Chikaku sat there and shivered slightly. "But woo her, gentle Paris, get her heart, My will to her consent is but a part;" She grimced at the words as Deidara chuckled at bit before being elbowed in the side by the latter, who he had chuckled at. While the actor portraying her father in the play continued his lines.

"And she agree, within her scope of chioice lies my consent and fair according voice. The night I hold an old accustom'd feast, whereto I have invited many a guest," He raised his hand towards Itachi as the black-haired actor stopped and looked at the man. "Such as I love; and you, among the store, Onemore, most welcome, makes my number more."

"At my poor house look to behind this night Earth-treading stars that make dark heaven light: Such comfort as do lusty young men feel" Once again, Chikaku couldn't help but shiver at the words, in slight fear, as the man continued, "When well-apparell'd Aprin on the heel of limping winter treads, even such delight among the fresh female buds shall you this night" Their gaze looked out into the back of the theatre room, a hand stretched while continuing the poetic lines.

"Inherit at my house; hear all, all see, And like her most whose merit shall be: Which on more view, of many mine being one May stand in number, though in reckoning none, come, go with me."

Looking towards the servant beside him, he smiled, giving him a piece of paper. "Go, Sirrah, trudge about through fair Verona; find those persons out whose names are written there, and to them say, My house and welcome on their pleasure stay."

[Exit Capulet and Paris. {Skipping servant's speech} The servant holding the paper goes to find the people. Enter Benvolio and Romeo.]

Walking together as he looked towards the blonde-haired boy, with a smile. "Tut, man, one fire burns out another's burning, one pain is lessen'd by another's anguish;" Slinging an arm over the boys shoulder, as Deidara smiled. "Turn giddy, and be holp by backward turning; One desprate grief cures with another's languish: Take thou some new infection to thy eye, and the rank poison of the old will die."

Deidara turned to the red-haired actor, and smiled, before removing the arm over his shoulder. "Your plaintain-leaf is excellent for that." Sasori chuckled and turned towards the crowd, though looked towards the boy at the corner of his eye, and replied;

"For what, I pray thee?" His hands together mocking the sign of a prayering man. As Deidara sighed.

"For your broken shin."

His fouce soon scowled slightly, with a frown. "Why, Romeo, art though mad?" He asked as his hands moved to his sides. As the latter shook his head, and grinned.

"Not mad, but bound more than a mad-man is;" He nodded and his hands moved to his hips, as their gaze locked at each other, and grins laced across their faces. "Shut up in a prison, kept without my food, whipp'd and tormented and" His gaze turned to the servant as he soon noticed the man walking around on the stage. "-God-den, good fellow."

The servant looked at the two and bowed. "God gi' god-den. I pray, sir, can you read?" Raising himself he frowned, for what he asked the two, just to be replied to;

"Ay, mine own fortune in my misery." The Servant nodded adn sighed at the answer.

"Perhaps you have learned it without book: but, I pray, can you read any thing you see?" He asked once more as the blonde looked a little before nodding to the question again;

"Ay, if I know the letters and the language."

"Ye say honestly: rest you merry!" He bowed once more and went to leave, as Deidara had stopped him with another sentence.

"Stay, fellow; I can read." he takes the paper'd list of names, before reading it out to the servants appreciations.

"'Signior Martino and his wife and daughters; County Anselme and his beauteous sisters; The lady widow of Vitravio; Signior Placentio and his lovely nieces; Mercution and his brother Valentine;" Deidara sighed at the familiar name but soon continued. "Mine uncle Capulet, his wife and daughters; my fair niece Rosaline; Livia; Signior Valentio and his cousin Tybalt, Lucio and the lively Helena.'" He rose his head to the servant and read the last of the list. "A fair assembly: wither should they come?"

The servant nodded his head upwards, replying to the question. "Up"

"Wither?"

"To supper; to our house."

"Whose house?"

The servant blinked and nodded. "My master's."

"Indeed, I should have ask'd you that before."

"Now I'll tell you without asking: My master is the great rich Capulet; and if you be not of the house of Montagues, I pray, come and crush a cup of wine." He bowed before leaving. "Rest you merry!"

[Servant exits]

"At this same ancient feast of Capulet's, Sups the fair Rosaline who thou so lovest, With all the admired beauties of Verona: Go theither; and, with unattainted eye, compare her face with some that I shall, and I will make thee think thy swap a crow."

"When the devout religion of mine eye maintains such falsehood, then turn tears to fires; and these, who often drown'd could never die, transparent heretics, be burnt for liars! One fairer than my love! The all-seeing sun ne'er saw her match since first the world begun."

The two boys walked along the stage once more from one side to the other, then to the middle before halting to a stop and looked at each other.

"Tut, you saw her fair, none else being by, Herself posed with herself in either eye: But in that crystal scales let there be wiegh'd Your lady's love against some other maid That I will show you shining at this feast, And she shall scant show well that now shows best."

"I'll go along, no such sight to be shown, but rejoice in splendor of mine own." The two walk from the middle to the once side of the stage.

[Exit Benvolio and Romeo. Scene III - A room in Capulet's house. - Enter Lady Capulet and Nurse.]

The female looked round as she was getting changed with the help of the maids, "Nurse, where's my daughter? Call her forth to me." She ordered as the Nurse nodded before letting her ramble on some more about her daughter. While the women went to find her.

"Now, by my maidenhead, at twelve year old." Sighing as she stood there. "I bade her come. What, lamb! What, ladybird!" Nudging the maid out of the way, before turning her head turned towards the red-haired female who entered the stage. "God forbid! Where's this girl? What, Juliet!"

[Enter Juliet (Chikaku) -]

"How now! Who calls?" Her purple eyes gaze towards the first women, and tilted her head.

Then her gaze turned to the stern gaze of her nurse. "Your Mother."

She nodded and walked with the nurse over to the lady on the opposite side of the stage, doing her make up for the feast. "Madam, I am here." Bowing her head slightly. "What is your will?"

The brunette women turned to the red-haired child, her hazel eyes staring at the purple eyes. "This is the matter:-Nurse, give leave awhile," She gestured her hand for the elder women to leave. "We must talk in secret:-Nurse, come back again;" Upon returning the elder and the younger blinked in confusion of the others wishes. "I have remember'd me, thou's hear our counsel." Frowning she took a sigh and continued, "Thou know'st my daughter's of a pretty age."

Nodding to the insisted question, the nurse replied. "Faith, I can tell her age unto an hour."

"She's not fourteen."

The nurse shook her head and sighed quietly. "I'll lay fourteen of my teeth,-" Mumbling to the other. "And yet, to my teeth be it spoken, I have but four- She is not fourteen. How long is it now... To Lammas-tide?" The nurse asked questioningly.

"A fortnight and odd days" The lady replied. As the nurse nodded.

"Even or odd, of all days in the year, come Lamas-eve at night shall she be fourteen. Susan and she-God rest all Christian souls!-" The nurse explained to the lady as Chikaku stood there and sighed to herself. "Were of an age: well, Susan is with God; She was too good for me: but, as I said," Gesturing again, as she repeated herself about the age of Chikaku's character.  
"On Lammas-eve at night shall she be fourteen; That shall she, marry; I remember it well." Tapping the side of her head, smiling, showing what teeth she had left. "'Tis since the earthquake now eleven years; And she was wean'd,-I never shall forget it,- Of all the days of the year, upon that day:" Her smile and cunning look, changed to a sorrowful and sadden one. "For I had then laid wormwood to my dug, sitting in the sun under the dove-house wall; My lord and you were then at Mantua:-"

Gesturing towards the lady, and then back to herself. "- Nay, I do bear a brain:-but, as I said," Smiling and her gaze slightly switched between Chikaku, and her mother. "When it did taste the wormwood on the nipple, of my dug and felt it bitter, pretty fool, to see it tetchy and fall out the dug!" The nurse rambled on and on, to the lady.

{I'm skipping to the last scene of the play.}

* * *

[ACT V - Scene III - A Chuchyard; in a tomb belonging to the Capulets. [Enter Paris and his Page with torches and flowers.]

Itachi stood there and turned to one of his pages. "Give me thy torch, boy: hence, and stand aloof: Yet put it out, for I would not be seen." He nodded and smiled, "Under yond yew-trees lay thee all along, Holding thine ear close to the hollow ground;" He muttered about the girl lying in the tomb. "So shall no foot upon the churchyard tread, Being loose, unfirm, with digging up of graves, but thou shalt hear it: whistle then to me," Instructing the pages to whistle if there were any itrusions at all, while he visited the dead female.  
"A signal that thou hear'st something approach. Give me those flowers. Do as I bid thee, go."

The page nodded stepping aside, handing over the torch and flowers. "I am almost afraid to stand alone, Here in the churchyard; yet I will adventure." He bows respectedly and left the scene.

Itachi nodded his long black-hair swayed as he achieved the action, giving his page the permission to wonder the churchyards whilst he visited Chikaku in her tomb grave. "Sweet flower, with flowers thy bridal bed I strew,-" Sniffing the flowers Itachi held back the sneeze he was gathering, as he walked over to Chikaku while she lyed on the platform in the middle of the stage. Her eyes closed, and her expression so peaceful, like she was really sleeping. "O woe! Thy canopy is dust and stones;- Which with sweet water nightly I will dew, or, wanting that, with tears distill'd by moans:"

Continuing his lines, both himself and Chikaku held back their shivers at the lines. "The obsequies that I for thee will keep nightly shall be to strew thy grave and weep." Itachi was cut of by a signal of a whistle from his page boy. "The boy gives a warning something doth approach. What cursed foot wanders this way to-night," He muttered as he walked around the stage. "To cross my obsequies and true love's rite? What with a torch! Muffle me, night, awhile."

[Exits - Scenary change | Enter Romeo (Deidara) and Balthasar with torch, mattock and c]

Deidara stood there quietly, as the crowd looked at the section of the play, it was nearly over and some of the little children that were allowed to see the play were slowly dozing off against their friends, or parents, depending who they came with to watch the play.

"Give me that mattock and the wrenching iron. Hold, take this letter; early in the morning see thou deliver it to my lord and father." He smiled handing the letter over to the said person, who he was talking to. "Give me the light: upon thy life, I charge thee, whate'er thou hear'st or seest, stand all aloof, and do not interuppt me in my course." He insisted to the man, pointing a figer at him, before turning his blue gaze towards the enterance of the tomb. "Why I descend into this bed of death, Is partly to behold my lady's face; but chiefly to take thence from her dead finger."

He frowned, holding her 'cold' hand and sighed. "A precious ring, a ring that I muse use In dear emplyment: therefore hence, be gone: But if thou, jealous, "But if thouh, jealous, dost return to pry. In what I further shall intend to do, By heaven, I will tear thee joint by join, and strew this hungry churchyard with thy limbs: The time and my intrents are savage-wile, More fierce and more inexorable far than an empty that tiger or the roaring sea."

Balthasar looked round at Deidara, and soflty set his hand on Kise's arm, but didn't do anything. "I will be gone, sir, and not trouble you." Deidara shook his head, and gave the boy a curious look.

"So shalt thou show me friendship. Take thou that: Live, and be prosperous: and farewell, good fellow." A sullen look in Deidara's eyes and he pats the boys shoulder and smiled sadly. Nodding his head Balthasar smiled sadly.

"For all this same, I'll hide me hereabout: His looks I fear, and his intents I doubt."

[Balthasar exits]

_As Romeo continues to wonder around the outdoors of the tomb, before Paris exits the tomb to find the boy there._ _They fight, fighting to the death, but victor of Romeo, as Paris dies. Romeo talks about Mercutio, Juliet and grants Paris last words, by laying him in the tomb with Juliet._

Deidara walked over to the peaceful looking Chikaku as she laid there. "For here lies Juliet, and her beauty makes, this vault a feasting presence full of light. Death, lie thou there, by a dead man interr'd." He officially layed the acting dead Itachi on the ground in the tomb.  
"How oft when men are at the point of death have they been merry! Which their keepers call A lightning before death: O, how may I call this lightning? O my love! My wife!" He placed his hands on hers and frowned. "Death, that hath suck'd the honey of thy breath, Hath had no power yet upon thy beauty: Thou art not conquer'd; beauty's ensign yet." His fingers trailed across her cheeks and lips, as Chika held every reaction in the best she could, deep inside Deidara snickering at her struggle.

"Is crimson in thy lips and in thy cheeks, And death's pale flag is not advanced there." Turning towards the other bodies he looked upon the dead body of Hidan "Tybalt, liest thou there in thy bloody sheet? O, what more favour can I do to thee, Than with that hand that cut thy youth in twain to sunder his that was thine enemy?" Frowning his head bowing in sorrow, as he remembered of himself and Chika being married in the script.

"Forgive me, cousin!" Turning the blue eyes back to the closed purple ones, of the red-haired actress. "Ah, dear Juliet, Why art thou yet so fair? Shall I believe that unsubstantial death is amorous, and that the lean abhorred monster keeps thee here in dark to be his paramour?" He storked her cheek once more, causing the female again to hold back any reactions she wanted to act out.  
"For fear of that, I stil will stay with thee; And never from this palace of dim night depart again: here, here will I remain with worms that are thy chamber-maids; O, here will I set up my everlasting rest, and shake the yoke of inauspicious stars" Kneeling next to her holding her hand.

"From this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last!-" Standing up, he wrapped his around the girl, as she quietly gulped letting a small breath out, though it being unnoticed by the audience thanks to Deidara, and the way he hugged her. "Arms, take your last embrace!" Lifting himself, his hand stroked her cheek his thumb, dragged gently across her bottom lip. "-and, Lips, O you the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss." Leaning over her "A dateless bargain to engrossing death!" The blonde actor, soon pressed his lips against hers with a quick peck, before lifting his head and stood there.

"Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavoury guide!" His hand against his chest, while his other retreated to his pocket. "Thou desperete pilot, now at once run on the dashing rocks thy sea-sick weary bark!" Pulling out the bottle of poison he raises the small trasparent diamon like flask holding a yellow _-apple juice-_ liquid. "Hear's to my love!" He tilts his head back slightly, the liquid of the bottle running down his throat.

"O true apothecary!" He stands there, "Thy drugs are quick." sitting on the edge of her platform, he leans over her. "Thus" Once again pressing his lips against her own, Chikaku tried her best not to blush at the actions. "with a kiss I die." Laying next to her he pretends to die.

_Romeo dies next to Juliet as Friar Laurence enters with his props of a lantern, crow and spade. Converses with Balthasar over Romeo, then advances to the Tomb and enters.  
_

Looking around the tomb his face of shock and disgust at the _-fake- _blood being dragged along the floor, from none other than the boy of Itachi. "Romeo! O, plae! Who else? What, Paris too?" He shook his head in disblief at the shock of his body being there as well. "And steep'd in blood? Ah, what an unkind hour is guilty of this lamentable chance!" He turns to the boy and girl on the platform. "The lady stirs."

_Juliet awakens_

"O comfortable friar! Wher is my lord?" Her face frowning as she looked around, and turned to the man opposite her. "I do remember well where I should be, and there I am. WHere is my Romeo?" They here a noise from within as the Friar bows his head.

"I hear some noise. Lady, come from that nest of death, contagion, and unnatural sleep:" He held his hand out to Chikaku as she looked at him with a confused yet sullen look. "A greater power that we can contradict hath thwarted our intents. Come, come away." Gesturing his hand in a following gesture.  
"Thy husband in thy bosom there lies dead; And Paris too. Come, I'll dispose of thee among a sisterhood of holy nuns: Stay not to question, for the watch is coming; Come, go, good Juliet," The noise is heard once more intruppting the mans speech to Chikaku. "I dare no longer stay."

"Go, get thee hence, for I will not away." Chikaku her hand retorting away from the mans, as she gestures for him to leave, but declares that she would not follow in his leadance away from the tomb.

[Friar exits.]

Her gaze turned to the boys next to her, a sullen look now plastered over the once calm and peaceful face she was embedded with. "What's here?" The pale hand, landing atop of Deidara's. "A cup, closed in my true love's hand?" Taking the flask her brows furrowed at the knowning substance that would have been inside the clear glass.  
"Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end: O churl! Drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after?" Her gaze turned back to the boys face, as her the back of her hand, was dragged gently over his pale cheeks, before she cupped her hand over it. "I will kiss thy lips; Haply some poison yet doth hang on them," She leaned closer, once more quietly gulping, but not audioable to the audience. "To make die with a restorative." Her lips pressed agaisnt his, as she kissed him, trying her best not to push it further than a small long held chaste kiss. "Thy lips are warm."

The watchman enters with others, "Lead, boy: which way?"

As the watchman follows the boy to where was asked, while Chikaku sat there with a frown, hearing the noise once more.

"Ye, noise? Then I'll be brief. O happy dagger!" She takes the dagger from Deidara's side, holding it her hands as she frowns and closes her eyes slightly. "This is thy sheath;" Raising the blade, as the lights flicker she thrusts it towards herself the lights darking the stage, as she coughs a little, quietly. "There rust, and let me die."

The lights turn back on, as she lays there, her body angled over Deidara's smirking against his neck a little, as he gulps, after feeling her slide her tongue over it faintly.

[Page and Watch enter]

The page looks around then turns to the watchman. "This is the place; there, where the torch doth burn."

The watchman nodded as he walked along the ground, staring at the blood then towards the page. "The ground is bloody; search about the churchyard: Go, some of you, whoe'er you find attach." His head turning back towards the tomb and enters deeper to where the blood leads. "Pitiful sight! Here likes the county slain, and Juliet bleeding, warm, and newly dead, who here hath lain these two days buried." Turning to his desciples, raising his hand to the entrance of the tomb.

"Go, tell the prince: run to the Capulets: Raise up the Montagues: somethers search: We see the ground whereon these woes do lie; but the true ground of all these piteous woes we cannot without circumstance descry."

[Re-enter watch and Balthasar.]

"Here's Romeo's man; we found him in the churchyard." The second watch, retorted to the first.

"Hold him in safety, till the prince come hither." The first replied.

[Re-enter watch and Friar Laurence]

"Here is a friar, that trembles, sighs and weeps; We took his mattock and this spade from him, as he was coming from this churchyard side." The third watch said once more to the first, after the second had help Balthasar in his hold whilst they wait.

"A great suspicion: Stay the friar too." The first said gesturing towards Balthasar and the second watchman, who stood at the side paitently for orders and Prince with the two rivaling families.

[Enter Prince and Attendents.]

"What misadventures is so early up, That calls our person from our morning's rest?" Prince asked, as he looked towards the watchman along with the gazes of the attentdents.

[Enter Capulet, Lady Capulet, and others.]

Chikaku's father looked towards Prince, the watchman, with his wife, plus the other that have joined the two and the attendents that had joined Prince, on his morning wake up. "What should it be, that they so shreik abroad?"

"The people in the street cry Romeo," Shaking her head as he expression sullen'd "Some Juliet, and some Prais; and all run, with open outcry toward our monument."

"What fear is this which startles in our ears?" Prince asked the watchman, after Capulet and Lady Capulet had finsihed their words.

The watchman bowed his head towards the three worried people before answering their questions. "Sovereign, here lies the County Paris slain; and Romeo dea; and Juliet, dead before, warm and new kill'd." The man explained. As Prince scowled and looked towards him.

"Search, seek, and know how this fould murder comes."

"Here is a friar, and slaughter'd Romeo's man; with instruments upon them, fit to open these dead men's tombs."

The disgust overthrowing Lady Capulet, and enraged scowl over Capulets darkened face. "O heavens! O wife, look how our daughter bleeds! This dagger hath mistan'en-for, lo, his house is empty on the back of Montague,- And it mis-sheathed in my daughter's bosom!"

The cringe in his words, as her chest hitched against the boys chest, causing Deidara to laugh in his sub-conciousness. "O me! This sight of death is a bell, that warns my old age to a sepulchre." Her mother announced it saddened tones.

[Enter Monatgue and others.]

"Come, Montague; for thou art early up, to see thy son and heir early down." Prince announced gesturing to the man to enter and overlook the tradgic scene ahand.

"Alas, my liege, my is dead to-night; Grief of my son's exile hath stopp'd her breath:" He announces in sorrow, of the lost of his wife, but with the saddness of the lost of his son, on the same fateful night as well. "What further woe conspires against mine age?"

"Look, and thou shalt see." Prince announced, and gestured towards what he was speaking off.

"O thou untaught! What manner is this?" He shook his head, "To press before thy father to a grave?"

"Seal up the mouth of outrage for a while, Till we can clear these ambiguities, and know their spring, their head, their true descent;" Prince said to the man of Montague, yet now of rage at the scene before him. "And then will I be general of your woes, and lead you even to death: meantime forbear, and let mischance be slave to patience. Bring forth the parties of suspicion."

"I am the greatest, able to do least," Bowing his head in shame, but continued. "Yet most suspected, as the time and place doth make against me of this direful murder; And here I stand, both impeach and purge." He lifted his head and frowned. "Myself condemned and myself excused."

"Then say at once what thou dost known in this?" Prince had asked, after letting the Friar finish. Friar Laurence nodded and continued on answering the mans question of suspicion.

* * *

_{I will just put this as narrated. But still put the names of who is actually speaking above.}_

_Friar Laurance:_

**I will be brief, for my short date of breath  
Is not so long as is a tedious tale.  
Romeo, there dead, was husband to that Juliet;  
And she, there dead, that Romeo's faithful wife:  
I married them; and their stol'n marriage-day  
Was Tybalt's dooms-day, whose untimely death  
Banish'd the new-made bridegroom from the city,  
For whom, and not for Tybalt, Juliet pined.**

**You, to remove that siege of grief from her,  
Betroth'd and would have married her perforce  
To County Paris: then comes she to me,  
And, with wild looks, bid me devise some mean  
To rid her from this second marriage,  
Or in my cell there would she kill herself.**

**Then gave I her, so tutor'd by my art,  
A sleeping potion; which so took effect  
As I intended, for it wrought on her  
The form of death: meantime I writ to Romeo,  
That he should hither come as this dire night,  
To help to take her from her borrow'd grave,  
Being the time the potion's force should cease.**

**But he which bore my letter, Friar John,  
Was stay'd by accident, and yesternight  
Return'd my letter back. Then all alone  
At the prefixed hour of her waking,  
Came I to take her from her kindred's vault;  
Meaning to keep her closely at my cell,  
Till I conveniently could send to Romeo:  
But when I came, some minute ere the time  
Of her awaking, here untimely lay  
The noble Paris and true Romeo dead.**

**She wakes; and I entreated her come forth,  
And bear this work of heaven with patience:  
But then a noise did scare me from the tomb;  
And she, too desperate, would not go with me,  
But, as it seems, did violence on herself.**

**All this I know; and to the marriage  
Her nurse is privy: and, if aught in this  
Miscarried by my fault, let my old life  
Be sacrificed, some hour before his time,  
Unto the rigour of severest law.  
**

_Prince:_

**We still have known thee for a holy man.**  
**Where's Romeo's man? what can he say in this?**

_Balthasar:_

**I brought my master news of Juliet's death;**  
**And then in post he came from Mantua  
To this same place, to this same monument.  
This letter he early bid me give his father,  
And threatened me with death, going in the vault,  
I departed not and left him there.**

_Prince:_

**Give me the letter; I will look on it.  
Where is the county's page, that raised the watch?  
Sirrah, what made your master in this place?**

_Page:_

**He came with flowers to strew his lady's grave;  
And bid me stand aloof, and so I did:  
Anon comes one with light to ope the tomb;  
And by and by my master drew on him;  
And then I ran away to call the watch.**

_Prince: _

**This letter doth make good the friar's words,  
Their course of love, the tidings of her death:  
And here he writes that he did buy a poison  
Of a poor 'pothecary, and therewithal  
Came to this vault to die, and lie with Juliet.**

**Where be these enemies? Capulet! Montague!  
See, what a scourge is laid upon your hate,  
That heaven finds means to kill your joys with love.  
And I for winking at your discords too  
Have lost a brace of kinsmen: all are punish'd.**

_Capulet:_

**O brother Montague, give me thy hand:  
This is my daughter's jointure, for no more  
Can I demand.**

_Montague:_

**But I can give thee more:  
For I will raise her statue in pure gold;  
That while Verona by that name is known,  
There shall no figure at such rate be set  
As that of true and faithful Juliet.**

_Capulet:_

**As rich shall Romeo's by his lady's lie;**  
**Poor sacrifices of our enmity!**

_Prince: _

**A glooming peace this morning with it brings;  
The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head:  
Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things;  
Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished:  
For never was a story of more woe  
Than this of Juliet and her Romeo.**

* * *

Once the play was finished. Chikaku sat there her head on her dressing table in front of her as she slept soundly, after being stressed out because of the stupid play, and weren't she glad it was over finally. Two hours of acting as the idiots wife and lover was irritating to no end. Though everyone who acts with them, would just say she was in denail, and really she loved being the lover to Deidara in the shakespearean plays they act out sometimes.  
Quietly he slipped into the room, and closed the door, before sighing and walking over to her and nudging her softly, as she mumbled, nudging her again, she swatted his hand away, and slowly opened her eyes, before closing them again, liftning her head, to stretch, and looked round towards him.

He smirked as she frowned at him, and looked away with a small 'hmph' and sat with her back to him, as he turned her face round to his, gripping her chin, and pressed his lips against hers, causing her to fall back, pulling away, falling off her stool. Sitting there she blushed furiously, her fringe covering her face slightly, as he sighed. The blonde crouched in front of her and lifted her head, tilting it towards his gaze, as she gulped.

"D-dei-kun... B-baka."

She flinched a little as he kissed her again, letting out a small moan, and slowly started to kiss him back, her arms sliding over his shoulders, his tongue slid across her bottom lip, which soon she let him take, his tongue pushing against her own. He pulled away as she knelt there blushing, while the girl panted a little, drouling slightly, and lean'd agaisnt him.

"Chikaku. That was for licking me earlier."

"B-b-baka..." She stuttered, her face darkening as she trembled, her arms agaisnt his chest, as he leand agaisnt the wall, his hands wrapped around her waist, while she sat on his lap. "I-if you're g-going to kiss m-me... D-don't tease." Her head lifted as she looked towards the now flustered teen, and kissed him. "O-okay."

"C-chika-chan... Is so cute, when embarrassed."

"S-shut u-up." He smirked as she panicked a little at what he had said.

Though soon, Chika had pushed her lips against his kissing, he pulled her closer, pushing her agaisnt him, as he raised his legs a little. A small moan came from her, as she trembled a little, when he moved his hands under her shirt. Their tongues sliding over each others, as she kissed him more, moving slightly against him, making him lowly growl.  
Much to their disappointment, they both soon stopped, for air, as well as the door opening. Wiping her mouth of the droul, and looked away as the door soon closed, and the red-haired man stood outside slightly shocked. Deidara soon rested his head against her shoulder, holding her close to him, as, her arms slightly wrapped around him.

Sasori soon knocked on the door, as Chika hummed slightly, her head turning to the mans, as she faintly smiled, while they were still in the same position as before, due to Deidara falling asleep, on her shoulder.

"Uh, we going to head out soon... Be ready."

"Sure.. When this idiot wakes up, I'll tell him."

He nodded and left the room, closing the door, and let out the breath he was holding back, to calm himself down, and stop himself from shouting at the duo. She nudged the other slightly as he groaned and soon bit her casuing her to muffle the moan, with her mouth.

"F-fuck... D-deidara..." He bit harder, as she trembled, and gulped. Holding in the moan. "S-st..o-op..."

He licked her shoulder, before the blood that had left the bite mark, _-that was clearly visible with the shirt she was wearing.- _and ran down her chest. Her head was turned to the side, when he smirked against her skin. His hand ran down her hip, causing her to shiver and then retort to burrying her head into his shoulder, to muffle any of her moans.

"Ngh~" She couldn't hold it in, as soon as he bit her ear, she had to let her moan out, and gripped him more, as his breath brushed against the shell of her ear.

"Chika is so adorable." Quietly smirking as she softly and weakly, hit her hand against his chest, before trembling, when pulled her close, once more.

"S-shut up... Dei-k-kun."

* * *

**There's the first chapter~**

_R + J Characters:_

_Chikakau (OC) - Juliet_  
_Deidara - Romeo_

_Sasori - Benvolio_

_Itachi - Paris_

_Hidan - Tybalt_

**More chapters to come. Reveiw.**


	2. Ch2: Minari's College Life

**_Title: _****An Assassin's Pride.**

**_Rating: _****T**

**_Pairing: SasuMina_**

**_Chapter: _Minari's ****College Life**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own NARUTO or ANY of its characters. BUT... I do own Chikaku Shinkusuna as well as Minari Umeriyu, and all the things that happen to these two characters, as well as the PLOT (Plot? Psh.. I haven't got one... Yet. Hehe.) of this story.**

**Note: ****Review! This is AU completely! It will have explicit scenes in later chapters (Chapters will be marked for the raiting.) Flame if you like. Ask Questions. It is using my OC (Chikaku) as well. | ****T rated for wittle kisses and a few minor swearing~**

**Based around Tokyo Regions, for each Ninja Village.**

**IF YOU DO NOT LIKE HORRIFIC SCENES OR GORE... DONT READ. THIS IS; T - M+ RATINGS!**

* * *

_"The aim of a college education is to teach you to know a good man when you see one."**  
~William James~  
**_

_[Flashback: -Chikaku- A Year after saving Minari.]_

_Chikaku strolled down the street, with her fellow actor, and stolling behind them was Sasori, her adoptive cousin, she hummed a tune and stared at the sky. Stopping she blinked slightly, it was night, and she had only just noticed that in the pitch black darkness, there was no light, apart from that of the moon. Deidara and Sasori looked at each other, as she just stood there and frowned. Her eyes sullen, as the moon shone brightly down at her. Deidara stepped in front of her, as her eyes averted towards his, and blinked. Smiling, she soon moved round the blonde and continued to walk, sighing to herself quietly._

_The phone vibrated in Chika's pocket as she, quickly pulled it out as well as flipping it open, and straight away, opening the message to see what it had read. _'I can see you.'_ She gulped slightly and stood there, her eyes averting around her as well as the other two. Her phone buzzed again, as she opened it._ 'It's no use. You won't find me... Chikaku.'_ Her hand trembled slightly, as Deidara soon wrapped his ams around her and looked over her at the message._

_"D-dei.. D-do you think?"_

_Shaking his head she blushed and looked away as he kissed her cheek, to calm her down. She closed her phone and relaxed slightly. Letting out a small sigh, she opened her eye half way, tiredly, as the phone vibrated again. She trembled a little, and open her phone clicking on the message._

'How is Luna-chan... Or... Minari...?'

_Her eyes widened, as she trembled, Deidara's grip tightened after she had dropped the phone._

_[End of Flashback]_

* * *

"Mrs Umeriyu!"

"..."

"MINARI UMERIYU!"

"..."

She sat there staring out of the window, her eyes dull, the questions flowing through her head. Was it really her? Why would she be an actor? What... Where does she come from? She sighed a little before falling off her chair, due to Sakura kicking one of the legs. By time her mind finally came back to reality she registered where she was. Who was around her... And what was going to happen next. The kids laughed at her, and some spat out loser quietly. Though the black-haired girl just brushed the words to one side, picking up her chair, before being hit in the side of the head by a piece of chalk.

"FUCK!" Her hand quickly rose to her head and rubbed the area the chalk had hit, as the class when silent, and the red eyes glared towards the teacher. "What the hell, you stupid hag?!"

"Detention. For a week."

Sakura mentally sighed and just facepalmed as Minari took her seat again. She really hated the teacher, her name was Temari, no last name, she was just strict, but she was like three-years older then her own class. Everyone knew there was something going on between her and Nara, and obviously it was Shikamaru, it would be gross for it to be his dead. No doubt, Sakura saw the cringe and shiver that had gone down her spine when she thought of that, and Minari soon prepared herself for the bombardment of questions she was going to recieve.

As if on cue, the bell rang and there were groans from the class, that they had to go to their next lessons. Minari on the other hand was heading straight for the door, until she was stopped by none other than Temari. That was when the girl groaned. It was bad enough that she had to sit and listen to Temari ramble on about the scientific relations, and the worlds elements, for two hours on Thursdays and Fridays for the rest of her life, but to be halted from going to her favourite lesson, really did piss the red-eyed girl off.

"Your report." Temari stated codly at her, Minari blinked, and gulped, which just caused the blonde to sigh and glare at her. "It was meant to be handed in last week Minari!"

"I-i know.. And I promise.. Y-you with have it Temari-sensei... I-i just..." She stuttered and her words were all mumbled, "I-i just needmoretimeandIpromiseyou will haveitnextweek!" Her words all muttered and there was no space between them.

"Fine. ONE WEEK!"

"Thank you! I'm really sorry. I promise you'll have it then!"

Minari replied as she ran out of the door. Shikamaru stood up and watched the girl running out of the door. "What a drag. Having to keep and eye on the brat." Temari looked at him and sighed.

"It's just to keep _Her_ away." Temari mumbled referring to Chikaku. "Though, we were late. She was at the theatre.. What was it.. Romeo and Juliet."

"Mh"

Shikamaru walked out of the door waving to the female as she sighed and looked towards the clock. Minari on the otherhand stopped running, and slowly started to slow down till she stood in the hallway. She opened her bag, taking out the mask, her finger ran down the crack, that was on the left side of the mask.

"Hn. You enconted one of them as well?"

Minari jumped and as the mask slipped from her, though the person caught it before it touched the floor. She blinked and looked at him before turning away, and taking the mask back. He smirked as she turned around. Now Minari wasn't like Sakura, or Ino... She would just scream and faint, in fact she did the opposite. She turned around grumbled, before starting to walk away. After all, Minari didn't involve herself with popular people.

What kind of rule was that? She was already hanging with two of the most popular girls... Right?

Starting to walk away, she soon stopped, when she felt a hand grip her arm. On instics she flinched, and tensed up, trembling. He frowned and let go of her as she turned to him, her eyes were slightly watered, as the tears pricked the corners of her closed red eyes, which one slightly opened to look at him.

"Minari...?"

Her head wipped round to the pink-haired girl who stood there, staring at her, and the boy behind her. As if scared she quickly shoved the mask in her bag and ran past the boy, swiftly grabbing his wrist, while Sakura stared at her.

"W-wait! Minari!"

* * *

Chikaku hummed to herself, twirling the dagger over her hand, as she leaned against the blonde who was sitting on the bed, sorting out his files. Her head leaning agaist his stomach, as one of his legs were raised, his arm drapped over it. He sighed and looked down, at the purple eyes staring up at him.

"What?"

Her gaze looked away as she smirked. The door opened as the other member of their room walked in. She looked towards the boy, and smiled, holding the blade of the dagger, after she had stopped twirling it on her hand. Sasori just sighed. Seriously everytime he entered the room, the two would always be close to each other.

"You two are really making it hard for people not to think that you're a couple."

"It's all her doing, man." Deidara gestured pointing to the girl, as he continued scrolling down the page of the screen of his laptop.

"Then why don't you just tell me, if you don't like it?"

Her turned his gaze from the screen and looked towards the brown eyes and the purple eyes that were staring at him. He sighed and shrugged their gaze off, with a 'dunno' and went back to watch he was doing.

Well in reality. This wasn't even Chikaku's room, she shared with Konan, but Konan was always around Pein, and Chika didn't really like Pein. Plus it was obvious that she liked him, and when they were together Chikaku just retreted to Sasori and Deidara's room. Why? Well it was obvious. Sasori was her cousin, and she liked annoying Deidara, with quotes from Shakespear's plays. Especially if they were quotes from the characters he had to act out. Though, really everyone knew it was because the two had a thing for each other. It's why they got along so well... Sometimes... Probably.

* * *

Minari panted a little as she let go of the raven-haired boys wrist, and blinked. She wondered why she had brung the cold and ignorant boy with her. Her gaze traveled from the him to the ground before she sat down and leaned against the tree. He just blinked, and arched an eyebrown in slight curiousity.

"What...?"

"I didn't bring you with me.. For fun. I just didn't think you would want to put up with Sakura's screaming and constant questionings." Minari muttered, raising her head to him, answering his question. "But I do have a question. Only one."

"Hn."

"Who was it?"

"Who?"

He frowned, when she sighed, and patted the grass next to her. Even though he didn't want to, he sat next to her. "You asked me if I encountered one of them..." She looked at him, and nodded his head once. "I have."

"Crimson Camellia?"

She nodded and blinked, looking at him a little shocked. "Y-yeah... H-how'd?"

"The mask."

She pulled the mask out, as he pointed to the small carving of a camellia. And the red lines bordering the white petals. Minari didn't ever notice the carving till now.

"It's her mark. Where she attacks, she leaves the mark with her victims blood. The day... You were attacked." He looked away as she tensed up. "There wasn't a mark.. But there was you and the mask."

Minari put the mask back into her bag and sat there, her hands placed just under her knees, as she pulled her legs up to her chest. Sasuke just looked towards her and frowned. His gaze soon went to the entrance of the college, and stared at the blonde-haired women, and black-haired boy, looking towards the two of them.

"Who was yours?"

"Hm?" His gaze turned back to the girl sitting next to him.

"Who was your encounter?"

"M-my... Brother." He stuttered at first, but soon looked away. Minari looked at him, in disbelief. "My brother was the one. Who killed my family... Then disappeared." She looked away and frowned, her brows furrowed. "He left behind the mask, and the mark."

She didn't know what to say, but then really, when did she ever talk. Minari was quiet, she always had been, ever since the day she was saved by Chikaku, she hadn't spoken, because she was never known to speak. Yes the girl came from a major rich family. Yes she moved to Japan without her parents permissions. So what? Right? She was never one to make friends.

The only reason she thinks Sakura and Ino was her friends, is because she would be the one to get closer to Sasuke for them. It was always 'Sasuke this...' or 'Sasuke that..' with the blonde-haired and pink-haired girls. The only one that Minari really liked was Hinata, since she like cat-boy as Minari would referre Naruto to being -due to the whisker marks- and because Hinata was quiet, and shy like herself.

"Why... Are you so.. Mean?" She mumbled as Sasuke looked round at her, confused a little. "I mean like.. Why do you push the girls away... And pick on Naruto..?"

"Girls are annoying.. And Naruto is a loser."

"But... You're talking to a girl now... Plus.. You're kind of a loser... And a hypocrite." She gasped slightly and looked away gulping. "I-i'm sorry.." Her eyes would, concentrate on a bit of the grass, as she frowned.

"You're... Different." He muttered as she looked at him. "But you're still a loser." She frowned, and punched his arm, as he smirked. "You're also really cute when your angry." For that he recieved another punch twice as hard.

"I'm.. Not cute." She frowned as she puffed a breath, to get her black bangs away from her eyes. "My appearance makes me see scary to others." She frowned closing her eyes. "Especially.. My eyes."

"Red eyes and black hair... It's unique." He stood up and looked down at her. "At least you're not like Ino." Her head rose as he walked away.

-X-x-X-

She stood up and walked a few meters behind him, as she thought about the last part at what he had said before she bumped into the exact people she didn't want to. The looks on their faces, caused her to gulp and step backwards.

"You know..." Sakura started.

"We didn't become your friends, just so you could keep Sasuke-kun to yourself!" Ino stated.

"Yeah! Plus. Who would like you anyway!" Another girl said who was part of the fanclub of Sasuke.

"You're weird, scary and your appearance is just freaky."

"Plus you look like a zombie everyday."

Minari stepped back a little more before she felt the something against her back. Flinching a little she looked round to the person and gulped. It was the one person she didn't want to bump into.

"K-karin..."

"Ugh. It's you. You know... The Crimson Camellia shouldn't of spared you that day." She stated harshly. "You should've gone down with those thugs... Maybe the Crimson Camellia shouldn't of got involved." She smirked, as Minari stood there trembling. "You're always in the way... You're such a loser."

She felt her hair being yanked, as she screamed a little, as two girls gripped each of her wrist tightly causing her to flinch, as her hair was gripped even more, this time, from its roots. Sakura, Ino and the others just stood there and watched, as Karin and her friends dealt with Minari. Tears were already pricking at Minari's red eyes. The same eyes were shimmering with fear as Karin looked at her, removing her glasses, she took the frame apart resorting to the small blade. She shook her head looking at the blade, as the girl muffled her mouth, whilst holding her hair still. Her back arched as she small blade dug into the skin below her collar bone, was was dragged diagonally, cutting her skin, as well as the uniform she was wearing. The blood soaking the white cotton.

"Stay away from Sasuke-kun... Okay."

The girls soon disappeared, as well as Ino, Sakura and the small fanclub, leaving Minari on the floor her hand over her chest, and attempting to stopped the blood, but the slash was to large. It reached from her collar bone, to the center of her chest, just between her breasts. Her eyes were tightly shut, as she whimpered and weeped in pain, before screaming, which soon alreted Temari and Shikamaru. As well as Sasuke, as he stopped, and turned looking back the way he came, his hands in his pockets.

"Minari..." The three practically said in unison even though they were in three different area's of the college at the time.

* * *

Chikaku blinked and sat up, as Deidara looked at her, as well as Sasori from her sudden movement. She slipped off the bed and left the room, as Deidara looked towards Sasori, who raised an eyebrown, then turned to the blonde, nodding his head. Sighing the kid slipped off his bed and followed their little red-haired female, who had ran up to the roof of the building they were staying in.

"Chika-chan...?"

She turned to him and smiled a little, before rubbing the back of her neck. "S-sorry... I just..." Chika sighed and looked at the sky. "I dunno, I felt like I'd just been stabbed." He turned her around to look at him, as she frowned, trembling a little. "D-dei-kun...?" Her lip quivered. "I-it's... I-i'm... S-scared."

She hugged him, trembling, as he hugged her back frowning.

* * *

Minari laid on the floor, trembling, as she coughed while Shikamaru scooped her up and carried her to the infirmary, laying her on one of the beds. While Shizune prepared the equipment she was going to need to sort out Minari's wound. Straight away Temari and Sasuke bursted through the infirmary doors just to see the girl lying on the bed, faintly breathing. Shikamaru walked over to Temari as Sasuke looked at him, before they stepped outside.

Shizune looked towards Sasuke and gestured for him to help her hold the girl down, which at first he refused to even bother, because even though he knew it was Minari who screamed, as he was walking, Temari had dragged him here un-willingly, and now he was to help Shizune, un-willingly. Holding the girl down, he averted his gaze, as Shizune sorted out her shirt -in other words, ripped it open- and started to work on the wound.

"It was Karin." Shikamaru muttered. "She mumbled Karin's name and then said leave me alone. Before blacking out."

"Hm. Anything else?"

"Oh. Yeah. Something about Sakura and Ino."

Temari nodded as he opened the door revealing a shocking site really. Sasuke was just sitting there with Minari while Shizune sat in her office not bothered by the boy being there. Though what shocked Shikamaru was that Sasuke... The cold-stotic, ignorant and expresionless kid, was actually staying next to someone, more importantly, a girl. It was impossible, and he got Temari to pinch him, but figured while rubbing his arm, that what he was seeing was actually real. So the duo just left him to stay with Minari till she woke up.

-x-X-x-

A small groan came from the girls mouth, as she opened her eyes lazily, closing them again. Shizune walked back in, and smiled slightly, holding a drink in her hand. The red eyes slowly watched her, before returning to stare at the white ceiling.

"How you feeling?"

"Like I've just been pushed in front of a bus."

"That bad... Hm. Well, he has been here since you were brought in." Shizune gestured towards the one who was resting his head on his arms asleep.

"Why?"

"Temari dragged him here..." She dragged a chair over, before helping Minari sit up. "So... Want to tell me why you have a huge cut down your torso?"

"Karin..." Minari frowned. "She didn't like the fact that, this hypocrite was talking to me." Her gaze turned to the sleeping one, well... Half-asleep one.

"So it was out of jealousy?" Shizune sighed seeing the girl nod, and left to enter her office.

"Hypocrite.. Hmm?" He lifted his head. "Loser."

"Yeah, you are... Dobe."

He smirked as she grinned a little, though their little glare competition was soon intruppted when a certain red-haired girl, pink-haired girl and blonde-haired girl entered the infirmary. The smirk on her face soon changed as she looked away, and fidgeted a little.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from him?" Karin muttered as Ino and Sakura glared at her. "You just love disobeying people don't'cha."

"I-i... U-uh..." She stuttered as Shizune stepped out of her office and looked at the three girls, and then at the two others.

Sasuke sighed and turned to them. "When... Did I let you decided who I can talk to or not. Karin."

The red-haired flinched a little at the glare he was giving her and adverted her gaze. "Y-you d-didn't..." Ino and Sakura both trembled slightly, at the cold gaze Sasuke was giving the three of them. "B-but... W-why her?"

"She is a -"

"Enough... Already." Minari muttered quietly. "Yeah okay. I get it. I'm a loser, emo, useless and a nuscience." They looked towards her. "Maybe... She should've killed me... But she didn't..." Clenching her teeth, Karin went to say something, but Mina intruppted her. "Hn... Just fucking live with it. You stupid, slut." Her gaze turned to Karin, as she glared at her.

"M-minari-chan..." Sakura gulped.

Karin glared at her, as they glared at each other, Shizune swear she could see sparks appear, either that or the coffee she had, and the overnights of working at the hospital she was doing was slowly making her go insane. Karin smirked a glint of mischeif in her eyes as Minari blinked with a confused look, which soon turned to a scowl. She grabbed the closest object to her, and threw it at the red-haired female, full pelt. Soon as it hit her head Karin groaned in pain and her hands rose to hold her head.

"You bitch!"

"Hehe... So you feel pain as well..."

"You'll pay for that."

"Hn... Really?"

A small growl came from her as she walked over and gripped her shirt, Minari sarcastically laughed at her, before smirking. Karin rose her fist and punched Minari, and then repeated it once more, just as hard. Though on the third time, her fist was stopped, as Sasuke had leant over and gripped it.

"Stop."

The group looked at him shocked slightly, as Karin dropped Minari, causing her to grunt a little, when she hit the bed again. Sasuke let go of her hand, and sat back to where he was, while Shizune shoo'd the three girls out of the infirmary and took Karin to the Head's office, leaving the both of them to look after the Infirmary till she returned.

-X-x-X-

Minari climbed off the bed, and stretched before retoring her right arm in pain and cussed under her breath, while Sasuke sat there and looked at the mask. It had the camellia engroved on the side, while, a 'I' sort of symbol at the top in the middle, the crack that went halfway down the left side, and yellow lines that looked like waves going horizontally across the mask, three quaters across the white coloured accessory.

He lifted his head and looked as the girl stood in front of the small sink, and Mirror opposite her bed, and cringing everytime she dabbed where she was punched. Setting the mask on the side the boy made his way over to the female, and turned her head towards him, taking the fannel from her grip.

"You really are a loser."

She smiled and looked at him. "Y-yeah.. I kn-OW!"

"Don't speak."

She nodded as he went back to sorting out her injury. Her cheeks flustered a faint pink. _I am being treated by Sasuke... The Sasuke Uchiha..._ Thinking to her self a little she soon kicked herself mentally. _You're such a dobe Minari... You're not like Karin or those idiots. Stop screaming about it!_ She let out a small sigh, which made Sasuke arch an eyebrow and looked a her weirdly, as he stopped, he dropped the fannel in the sink before opening the cabinate and taking out a plaster.

He placed it where she was cut before she retreated back to the room. Looking at her from the corner of his eye, made him smirk a little. He saw the blush across her face, and how she would try and stop him from touching her. Plus the fact that she would always have a comeback.

"Hm. Minari..."

"What?"

She looked at him, just for her eyes to widen, when he cupped her chin and kissed her, causing her to fall back a little after stumbling, and then there was a small thud, followed by a groan. She blushed harder when she felt herself being pushed against his chest. He chuckled a little as she lifted herself off him, though he gripped her wrists, causing her to flinch again, and frown, looking away her eyes pricked with tears, as he sat up.

"Minari... Why were you being chased that night?"

* * *

She laid there curled against the blonde, as Sasori looked at him, his gaze turned to the red-haired boy, while he frowned. He sighed and laid back down on his own bed, and stared at the ceiling, as Chikaku trembled a little, which lead her to snuggle closer towards the blonde.

"L..una..." They looked at her as she mumbled the name.

"How... Did Luna die again?" Deidara turned to Sasori as Sasori frowned a little and turned his gaze back to the ceiling before rolling onto his side and facing the wall with his back to the duo. "C'mon man...?"

"Luna... Was being chased... Just like the girl she saved two years ago... Though. Luna didn't survive... Like Minari..." He sighed, and frowned closing his eyes. "Chikaku arrived to late. And, because of that... She was greated by the hanging dead body of her little sister."

"Why save a random child... If you were assigned to something else though?"

"Because... Minari looks exactly like Luna."

Sasori mumbled so only Deidara could hear, as Konan walked past the door with Pein, even though it was closed. It wasn't soundproof, and people outside could still hear conversations from the inside.

* * *

Mianri looked towards him, trembling, her eyes adverted to the ground as she gulped. He blinked, before sighing and looking up at the clock. He did want to know why she was so scared when a boy touches her, but the other thing that was bothering being... Where the hell was Shizune!?

He lifted the girl of the ground and helped her to the bed, all the time she trembled, and even though it was annoying Sasuke to the depths of hell, he put up with it, pushing all the bad feelings, and irritance that was building up rapidly, back down to where they were coming from.

"I-if... I told you why... I-i would be telling you everything... A-and, I-i don't t-think I would be able to... But... Y-you'd probably wouldn't believe it anyway."

"Try me... Remember. My brother slaughtered my family.. And then left me for dead, before I was brought to Sapparo." She looked at him. "I'll listen. Minari."

She sat down, on the bed, as he sat back down in the chair, and looked at her, as she stared at the floor, before looking at him though her bangs.

"I was being chased... Because I look like a dead girl... Who is related to a certain girl."

* * *

**Oooo~! ****Sasuke is getting a bit too close... x3 ****Though... I know.. Yer all probably going... "Who is Minari?" or "Why does she look like Luna...?" or maybe "Why is she being chased?" Hehehe~ Wait and se-OW! -smacked with a book, headbutts the desk-**

**Minari: -grabs another book- Who do you think! You should know these things? -slightly angered-**

**M-mina-chan.. Hehe.. You don't understand... Never will~ -hit with another book. Reads the cover- Hyehh! -blushes- Go away...! Maybe go kiss Sasuke!**

**Minari: -blush- Akita-senpai! -chases-**

**Hehehe -runs-**

**Chikaku: -sigh- Anyway... Review~ ****Flame, Ask questions. Do what you like. Because... Knowing Akita... She would just probably ignore all that hatin' unless it could help her with Dei-kun, Saso-san and Sasu-kun, and their personalities. -watches the two run, cringes-**

**Minari: -smacks author around with a frying pan-**

**Chikaku: We have a frying pan? o.O;**

**-coughs and painfully laughs- More Chapters to come~ K-keep reading...**


	3. Ch3: Shinkusuna to Umeriyu

_**Title: **_**An Assassin's Pride.  
**_**Raiting: **_**M  
**_**Pairings: **_**-  
**_**Chapter: **_**Shinkusuna to Umeriyu  
**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own NARUTO or ANY of its characters. BUT... I do own Chikaku Shinkusuna as well as Minari Umeriyu, and all the things that happen to these two characters, as well as the PLOT (I still dunno what that is yet.) of this story.**

**Note:**** Reveiw~ This is AU completely! It will have explitic scenes in later chapters (Chapters will be rated (^Looking at the top of the chapter) they will be Marked~) Flame if you like. Ask questions. It is using my OC's (Chikaku and Minari) as well.  
This will start of as a T but it will go into M due to issuse based on Luna, Minari and Chikaku before Chika joined with the Assassin group and Minari fled from England to Japan.  
Based around Japan's Regions for each Ninja Village.**

**IF YOU DO NOT LIKE HORRIFIC SCENES OR GORE... DON'T READ. THIS IS; T - M+ RATINGS!**

_**Italics**_ - Bold Italics is when, Sasori, Minari, Sasuke or Deidara talking.

* * *

**_Chapter three: Shinkusuna to Umeriyu  
_**

_"Moving on, is a simple thing, what it leaves behind is hard."  
_**_~Dave Mustaine~_**

"Luna! Don't run off!"

The red haired called out to the dark-haired girl as she ran over to her gripping the little one's arm, sighing with relief. The two sisters decided to have a day out since Chikaku had time of working her two jobs as an assassin and an actress. Lucky her she had Temari, when she was working Temari would look after Luna, along with Gaara and even if she wasn't working she still had to leave Luna with the three siblings. There was a reason for that. The reason being is because as soon as her parents died, Chikaku was nearly attacked, and she didn't trust herself around her little sister, just in case they came back for her one day.

**_"She was only twelve when she became an actress, and her parents had died when she was eleven, so she only had time for her little sisters when she begged for her boss to give her a few weeks out. Though she was attacked when she was thirteen." Sasori mumbled_**

**_"So... What happened...?"_**

**_"Pein happened." Sasori turned to the blonde as he blinked. "Pein saved her. How do you think she could become one of us...?" Sasori sighed. "Plus... I was told to keep and eye on the girl."_**

"Geez. Onee-chan is so protective."

Chikaku chuckled a little and frowned holding her sisters hand tightly. They continued to walk as her purple eyes stared in front of her so she wouldn't bump into things. Her sister was rambling on about her day at school, which just made her frown more. School. She missed that place a lot. She missed her friends like Matsuri and Sari... As well as Kakurou before he left to help Temari out more.

"Onee-chan..."

Chikaku looked down at the girl and smiled petting her head softly, crouching down and looking at her. Luna smiled and giggle. Her red eyes sparkled as she hugged her sister. They were young and yet Chika couldn't shake of a feeling she was getting. The feeling that they were being watched and followed, plus, she was only protective over Luna was because, she didn't want Luna to end up like their parents had, or like she had after being taken.

"Sorry Luna... Shall we go?"

"Mmh, lets go to the park."

Luna made good friends with Gaara so that was a start, and Gaara protected the dark-haired girl if Temari or Kankurou was busy with other things. They were going to the park to meet up with the others and she really didn't want to let the little girl around by herself.

**_"Call her over protective, but Luna was the last little bit of family that Chikaku had left." Sasori sighed and sat up looking over at the red-haired girl. "Though that all changed after the elder turned fourteen."_**

**_"Hmm?" Deidara looked down at the girl then back to his friend._**

_**"Luna was left alone by herself, due to Chikaku having to venture to Okinawa from Yokohama in the Kanto region of Japan. That's when she first became an assassin."**  
_

"Onee-san... Do you really have to go?"

She frowned and petted her sisters head. "Sorry.. I've been requested." Chika hugged the dark-haired girl, tightly. "I promise. When I'm back. I'll make it up to you."

"Promise, Promise."

She smiled. "Cross my heart." Crossing her heart, she kissed the girls forehead and soon left.

Luna sat there everyday waiting for her, but Chikaku didn't return, and so many thoughts, solutions and idea's ran through the childs mind. Slowly she was starting to forget who her sister was. Though it wasn't because of the distance of time that they hadn't had together since she left, it was because of the fear that she would forget her sister. The door opened and Luna ran from the front room just to stop and stare at the men.

"W-who a-are... Y-you?!" Luna stepped back as the men grew closer. "W-what do you w-want!?"

**_"We found out a few days after Chikaku had left Luna alone, that the men who hunted Chika down were mean from another region to what the two were in."_**

**_"So.. Why attack Chika and Luna?"_**

**_"Well.. The Shinkusuna's were major company owners. Like for instance, acting." He frowned. "Also... With the two still alive, it meant the company would still progress. That meant the companies who were againts the Shinkusuna's had no chance of progressing while the two were still alive."_**

She struggled and screamed, her red eyes teared up as the stripped her down, her cheeks blushed drastically as one pulled out a knife. Her eyes widened, as her mouth was muffled by the other man, she struggled before being pinned the ground. Luna kept struggling, before she punched the man in the face, and scampred away.

"Seem's the red-haired brat taught her to defend herself." The first one snarled, while the second stood up holding his jaw. "C'mon."

Sitting in the corner of her room trembling, the two walked around her house trying to find her. Soon entering the house, she covered her mouth, the tears forming in her eyes.

~xXx~

Meanwhile Chikaku stood on the roof tops looking around. Her partner looked around and growled slightly. She looked towards him and scowled. Frowning as he looked at her and blinked, before turning away.

"Shut up... With the growling."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

She growled herself now and shoved him out of the way, as she headed in a random direction, anywhere would be perfect for the red-haired assassin.

~XxX~

Her dark hair was yanked as they dragged her out of the bedroom, paying no attention to her screams of pain. And straight after they slung her onto her stomach, groaning a little she tried to get up, but was pinned down. Her hips were risen, as she turned to looked at the man, he dug his nails into the skin, as the other gripped her arms, brusing them.

"W-what.. S-stop! STOP IT! Ahh!" She closed her eyes tightly as they soon started to abuse her, one of them played with her, abusing her lower areas, as the others started to abus her torso and her chest.

"Well.. This would be a bad thing for the Company now wouldn't it... I wonder why your sister isn't here to save you...?"

"Ghn... S-s-shut u-up...! ~Hn"

**_"Didn't she arrive after I did...?"_**

**_"Yes. Her first mission was actually with you. Don't you remember?" Deidara blinked and thought back a little. "You had a long term mission, and you had to make your way to Hokkaido with Chika..." At that moment he blushed and pouted looking away. "That's the whole point of reminding you on what happened to Luna."  
_**

**_"Wait..." Deidara turned back slightly. "That mission was marked as failed."_**

Chikaku looked up as she blinked a little. Feeling a little uneasy, stopping in her tracks. The other looked at her and blinked. 'Luna...?' Her gaze turned as she stared at the two roads. One leading towards Hokkaido and the other leading towards Kanto. At the moment they were in Tohoku.

"Chikaku...?"

"Shut up!" She looked between the two paths and growled. "I know. I-it's just..." Her gaze turned to the floor as she stood there. "I need to check something..."

~xXx~

After they had finished abusing her, she laid there panting, trembling. Her eyes were red from the crying, and her body was littered with bruises and cuts, not to mention her insides hurt like hell, and the dislocated jaw she had. The men, really didn't give a damn what age she was, they just raped her because she was part of the Shinkusuna family.

Her eyes soon widened as the two of them, cut her with the knives. One marked her while the other made sure that her sister would either avenge her sister or cower in fear. And to top it off, they deiced they were going to hang her as well. Even though you could say she was dead already. They threaded the rope through a hold in the ceiling, and tied it to the raidiator pipe in the room above. While the other made the mark on the wall behind the hanging body.

Luna hung there her body dripping with blood, as the puddle formed below her, and her ribs broken, her heart punchered by one of the knives, not to mention the cut across her stomach, as her insides slowly slipped out.

~XxX~

"Chika... Wait."

The girl ran towards her house, she hadn't seen her sister in ages, and she had a very bad feeling. It had only been a few weeks before she started to get the uneasy feeling, and the duo had only made it a quarter of the way into the Tohoku region, before turning back towards the Kanto.

"If you can't keep up then carry on the mission! This is my sister and I am not losing her!"

She turned and glared at him, as he stood there. "I know it's your sister Chika-chan... But, if we don't do this mission.. You could end up with your parents." Her eyes widened as she soon slapped him.

"I'd rather end up there then Luna... Deidara."

He stood there and sighed as she carried on running.

**_"You really did mess up on that part..."  
_**

**_"Shut up."_**

**_"Hehe. Anyway. At least she forgave you."_**

Standing outside the front door she trembled, her hand on the handle. She didn't like this feeling in her gut. She was too afraid to come home, and open the door. Too afraid that she wouldn't get the usual big hug from Luna, like she always had. The blonde stood there as he frowned, she opened the door and walked into the dark house. The first thing that hit her senses were the stench of blood, and it made her gag like hell.

The next thing she did was cover her nose, and carried on walking, switching the light to the front room on. She trembled and dropped to her knees. Her eyes tearing up, as she started to panic.

"D-de..idara!" Straight away he ended up at her side, before looking at the body, the blonde kelt down and pulled her close to him. "I-i shouldn't o-of left her... T-this is m-my fault." She gripped him, crying, as he noticed the mark behind the body and scowled a little.

They returned and the mission was set as a failed mission. While Chikaku laid in her room. She hadn't left her room at all, and a few were starting to get worried, mostly a certain blonde. Though it was only because he saw the state her sister was left in.

**_"Now I remember... Why I forgot what happened." Deidara muttered._**

**_"Maybe that's why you two are so close..." The two looked towards the dark-haired male who had appeared. "I remember what happened. She told me."_**

**_"Itachi... Why are you here...?"_**

**_"Mmh. Sasuke's made a new friend." He smiled closing the door behind him. "Little Minari-chan."_**

A few weeks later she frowned and left her room, making her way towards Sasori and Deidara's. Though she was stopped and stared at the man. As he softly petted her head, she smiled faintly and carried on walking. Her hand trembled on the doorhandle, as it was opened by one of them. She tensed up slightly, as the looked at her.

"Chikaku..."

Her head rose to stare at the other red-haired. As he gestured for her to come in. Straight away she stepped inside, and ran over to him, as Deidara closed the door behind her and went to sit back down. Chika continued to hug Sasori, as she trembled. Her mind wasn't so stable anymore. Everyone knew that.

* * *

**_"So... Chikaku..."_**

**_"Chikaku is working with the assassin group." Minari frowned. "I ironically look like her little sister."_**

**_"Y-your parents?"_**

**_"Mother is japanese and father is English."_**

**_"You don't think." Sasuke mumbled to her as Minari shrugged._**

**_"It's possible that we're related."_**

Minari had lived in England all her life with her mother and father, she was constantly picked on at school due to her appearance, and her personalities, but also because she was half Japanese, since her mother had left Japan and flee'd to England. Minari never knew why this happened because everytime she asked, her mother would brush it aside like nothing, and change the subject. She was getting sick and tired of seeing the same thing day in day out, being treated the same way, going to school and getting the same bullshit, going home and coming to the same bullshit.

A year later there was a new arrival in Sapparo, for a major collegd called "Homura Leaf College" Minari stood outside of the gates and her eyebrows furrowed a little. She was scared. It was her first day and she had only been in Japan for a few weeks. Even though she knew Japanese, she was still scared.

"Hey did you hear about that murder...?"

"Oh the one about the daughter of the Shinkusuna company in Yokohama...?"

"Yeah.. I heard about that, apparently it was her older sister who had killed her."

The three girls wondered into the school, as Minari stood there and blinked a little, one of the girls had an unusual hair colour, and it made her chuckle a little inside. One had pink, one had red and the other had blonde.

_**"Sakura, Ino and Karin... I guess?" Sasuke mumbled as Minari nodded at them. "And the girl... Luna Shinkusuna right?" Once again Minari nodded to his question clearing it up for him a little before continuing on with her part of the story.**_

Temari looked out of the windows towards the new girl her eyes widened a little in shock as she muttered the forbidden name. Her brothers looked at her before running over to the window's to see what she was on about and they both stood there in the same shocked expression.

"There's no way."

"Luna is dead..." Gaara mumbled sullenly.

He didn't like to acknowledge the fact that his only friend was dead, and it was only a year ago that she had died. Yet they all could see it for themselves, the new student was a splitting image of the dead female. Almost like a created doppellganger. The head of the college soon, made her way outside towards the new girl. She was much more taller than Minari, and her chest was intimidating towards the females.

The first day went well, like always. First days were not her favourite days but they were because it meant no bullying for a whole six - eight hours of work. It was just the second, then the third, fourth so on and so forth. Those were the days that scared her the most. For most of her lessons Minari would just stare out of the windows, not paying attention. This usually happens a lot with her, and what was worse is that sometimes she would mumble almost crazy things.

_**"So really, for the whole year it was just getting used to the college and the students within... Hn. You're such a daydreamer though in lessons." Sasuke smirked as she glared at him.**_

_**"Shut up. You're just as weird. You sit at the back of the room and ignore everyone." she grinned a little. "Plus. You won't get anywhere with that deadly aura you always give off."**_

_**"Hn."**_

_**Minari 1 - 0 Sasuke.**_

The next year was her worst year though. The young teen had started to feel like she was being followed. Watched and talked about. Though it wasn't from the kids at school, nah, they didn't bother since she always hung out with the five most popular girls in the school. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, TenTen and Karin. No one ever bothered starting on her, and she almost felt glad for that. But these feelings were much worse, these were like the feelings a deer would have, while being hunted by wolves, or like a mouse would after being chased by a cat. It was scaring her into oblivion.

The watching and eerieness went on for another month, until she was finally attacked. Minari would be running from the school after her art club ran over its usual time, which meant she was going to be late on returning to her friends house who decided to take her in after she arrived in Japan. Though sadly for the men, it was the same time that Chikaku, Deidara and Sasori were sent on a mission that was said to be in Sapparo at the time.

Arriving in Sapparo the decided that splitting up would be the best thing to do on finding their target. There were too many whore houses and clubs in Sapparo for the three too look in while sticking together in a three-man squad. She sat on the roofs and looked around before sighing, Chika had found nothing, no information, or anything. Deidara was still searching as well as Sasori.

Minari ran down the streets after Chika had jumped of the roof and started to head towards the last whore house on her list of brothals. She walked past as Minari ran past, also she need was the glimpse of black long hair, and then the men following behind her to stop in her tracks and tremble.

"N-no.. T-that w-wasn't... H-her."

She mumbled to herself before turning around and dropping the list, chasing after the men and the child. Minari didn't scream, she didn't all she did was run, and run and run. Until she was trapped, turning a corner she came to a dead end, with a fence blocking her way. Too bad she was a very pathetic climber. She backed up towards the fence, trembling in fear as the two men grew closer to her. Oh weren't these males in for a surprise.

Chikaku on that note had slipped of the roof and sat on the fence, watching them take another step, then another, and another until they were ruffely a meter away from the child. That is when she made her move. Minari's eyes widened as the girl hopped of the fence, making it rattle and the men to change there gaze direction.

"Who the fuck are you!"

One shouted as Chiaku glared at him. Yet all he could see was a flash of red, when her purple eyes became angered. "Names are not of importance as lives. Am i right." This pissed the two off, as one lunged towards her, and she moved her head out of the way of his right-hook. "Kid. You might want to move from there."

Doing as she was told Minari moved, as Chika grabbed the mans arm, and twisted it, as a small 'pop' sound echo'd through the alley, followed by a scream of pain, and just to top it of, a grunt plus a thud after Chika had flipped him over and he landed to where Minari once sat on the floor near the fence. The other male pulled out a knife, as she smirked.

"Oh.. That is adorable. You friend had more guts. You are pathetic."

With that he lunged towards her as she just stood there and smiled. The blade had hit her, but then the male also had a problem. He had just recived a forced palm punch to the gut, instantly winding the boy.

"W-who are y-you...?"

"You're nightmare.. You piece of scum."

She pushed him back, and soon removed two blades from their dagger sheaths, as the two men stood back up and glared towards her. Straight away though, they dropped to the floor, as the blood sprayed around. This girl had just silt the throats of two men in cold-blood, and didn't give a fuck.

"I guess. I'm the Crimson Camellia."

_**"Wow."**_

_**"Mn. She was awesome though. I figured that it had something to do with my appearance, but I am honestly not sure in why she had saved me that day. Though I'm greatful. Death sounded really pleasing that day."**_

_**"Minari..." Sasuke looked at her and petted her head. "Never say that again. Or even wish for death."**_

_**She nodded and smiled a little, as Shizune walked back through the door.**_

_**"She is the best." Both Deidara and Minari muttered together, and both earing quiet chuckles from Sasori and Sasuke.**_


End file.
